fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Tokomodo
Kazuya Tokomodo, a teenager who is an independent mage that can manipulates lightning bolts and uses it to defends himself. His dream is to be the strongest of all mages in the world. To do so, he goes on a journey to find other mages who are strong and challenges them. He is soon to be joined by Vrak Aether. The citizens in his village described Kazuya as a Lunatic Psyker based on his insane abilities. Appearance History Kazuya, born without knowing his parent's faces, was taken care of by a Priest in the country side of the Fiore Kingdom. By the age of 5, Kazuya's village was attacked by a group of Vulcans. While Kazuya was playing Tag with his friends, they stumbled upon the Vulcans and they were terrifying. The hunters in the village managed to take down 3 Vulcans, the rest were too strong for anyone to actually hurt them. Kazuya was approached by a Vulcan and it picked him up and threw him against a tree. Injured, Kazuya let out a scream and a magic circle appears in the sky, creating a bolt of lightning and striked the Vulcan. As a result, the Vulcan and the rest of its kind wandered off, scared of the loud noises. The priest sees potential in him and sent him to a magic academy. Magic and Abilities 'Lightning Magic' Kazuya's signature magic. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate at his will. It also allows him to turn himself into lighting, in order to evade any attacks. Purple Lightning: Kazuya is able to use a rare form of caster magic. It allows him to enhance his strength, speed and defence but also be used as an offensive projectile magic. • Lightning Pulse: Kazuya creates a small electric orb and sends it toward the opponent, paralyzing them. • Lightning Resistance: Lightning Magic's most basic defence, having to be able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. • Arc Bolt: Kazuya's signature move. He creates purple lightning bolts that floats and rotates around Kazuya's body, forming a shield. It can also gives a boost everytime his punch/kick hits an opponent. • Lighting Body: Kazuya is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt. It allows physical and magical attacks to pass through his body harmlessly. • Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged magic, Kazuya has shown potentials for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat. • Enhanced Strength: Kazuya's Purple Lightning enhances his strength to a whole new level. He was strong enough to carry a whole building on his back and faced 53 monsters and 13 Mages during his journey. • Insane Reflexes: In Magic Academy, Kazuya was challenged by one of the advisors. The advisors was surprised by how fast his reaction was to the attacks that was pulled off. Kazuya even can predicts the path of an enemy's blast. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage